beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim Guide
Role Playing Game (RPG) A Star Trek role playing game or "RPG" is a type of game where people create a character and use him or her to role play an adventure. You have probably heard of a game called Dungeons and Dragons. This is one example of a role playing game. There are some companies that have made Star Trek RPGs, Last Unicorn, FASA and West End games. They produce books with rules, game ideas, character sheets, and dice. With the advent of computers, RPG can now also refer to online RPGs. Most commonly an online RPG is called a "sim". Sim "Sim" is short for "simulation". This can refer to any number of online role playing games played in a variety of formats. Simmers The players are called simmers. CO and GM Someone runs the sim. For live Star Trek sims, this person is usually called the "CO" or Commanding Officer. They can also be called the GM or Game Master. The term Game Master comes from the time before computers and dice role playing games like Dungeons and Dragons. A CO or GM is responsible for planning the game, making up the plots, setting a schedule, sending out notices, prompting players, etc. In short they are responsible for keeping it going. In recent times, this person may also create and run a web page for the players in the game. Of course any of these responsibilities can be delegated to someone one else, but the overall running of the game is the job of the CO/GM. (An older term, DM, may be familiar to some people. In Dungeons and Dragons, the DM was the Dungeon Master, who made and ran the dungeons and other parts of the game.) PC Each simmer has a PC or playing character. This is the main character someone uses to play the game. In Star Trek sims the CO/GM is also a simmer. NPC Sometimes there are non playing characters, NPCs. These characters may be used for several games or just for one scene. Their purpose is to enchance and augment the story game. NPCs can be any kind type of character: crew, visitors, villains, persons on stations, natives of a strange new world, a pet targ, etc. Email Sim Some sims are played out soley by email or on message boards. These are called "email sims". "PBEM" means Post By Email. Live Sim The Adventures of the USS Eagle is a live sim. A "live sim" is an online game that takes place in a chatroom. Actions and dialog are typed by everyone who plays in response to other actions that have happened. Depending on your internet connection, this happens in "real time". Many people find a live sim more fun than an email sim since there is no waiting around for days to get the next action and the spontanity makes it more exciting. There are special typed symbols/punctuations to use that tell people in a chat room if something is a thought or action. These symbols/punctuations go both at the beginning and end of a thought or action.These can vary from game to game. No special symbol is used to denote speech. Actions The most common action codes are: A pair of colons ::eating breakfast:: A single asterisk * drinking orange juice* Thoughts For thoughts or telepathic conversations, some sims use: A single tilda (curvy line) ~Oh no!~ A pair of tildas ~~What are you doing here?~~ Actions run by the CO/GM are usually typed in all capital letters. ACTION THE TRACTOR BEAM FAILS. Here is an example of how it fits together in a live sim. Each line is a separate line in the chatroom that you would see displayed. The part in parentheses denotes the name of the character which would be obvious if this was typed and sent in a real chat room. Sample Sim BEGIN SIM! (XO) ::On the planet, searching for the missing Ensign:: DOWN ON THE PLANET/XO ACTION: YOU FEEL SOMETHING STICKY DRIP ON YOU FROM THE FOLIAGE ABOVE. (XO) ::feels something sticky drop on him:: (XO) ::looks up at the tree canopy to see what it is:: (XO) ~~Oh no! It can't be! I better warn the others...~~ (XO) ::looks warily above and flips the communicator open:: Captain I have found... END SIM! Common Star Trek Acronyms There are many different series show on televisions and the movies based on the Star Trek idea. Each has its own acronym or abbreviation. ENT Enterprise TOS The Original Series OS The Original Series TNG The Next Generation DS9 Deep Space Nine VOY Voyager Star Trek sim and real military acronyms, billets, abreviations and definitions - Includes billets and watch assignments - IN PROGRESS! AENG Assistant Engineering Officer Billet. To assist the Chief Engineering Officer as needed. AMO Assistant Medical Officer Billet. To assist the Chief Medical Officer as needed. ASCI Assistant Science Officer Billet. To assist the Chief Science Officer as needed. ASEC Assistant Security Officer Billet. To assist the Chief Security Officer as needed. CDO Command Duty Officer Watch Assignment. CENG Chief Engineering Officer Billet. Responsible for keeping everything on board the ship running. Famous TOS CENG: Scott Chop Supply Officer Billet. Responsible for securing and maintaining supplies, especially food, to keep the ship and crew running (and happy) . CMO Chief Medical Officer Billet. Responsible for Sickbay/Medical department and health of crew.Famous TOS CMO: McCoy CO Commanding Officer Billet. Responsible for overall running of the ship, station or base. Famous TOS COs: Kirk, Sulu, Styles, Esteban Commo Communications Officer Billet. Responsible for sending and receiving messages. Able to send communications in different languages as needed. Famous TOS Commo: Uhura CSCI Chief Science Officer Billet. Coming Soon! CSEC Chief Security Officer Billet. Coming Soon! Helm]] Helm Officer Billet. Responsible for flying the ship. OOD Officer of the Deck Watch Assignment. Coming Soon! Weaps Weapons Officer Billet. Responsible for firing ship's weapons and training crew in use of hand weapons XO Executive Officer Billet. To assist the CO as needed. Responsible for running of ship. Famous TOS XO: Spock